


猫童是个麻烦

by archangelcastiel, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas是一只猫童, M/M, 主人dean, 居家傻白甜, 流水账小甜饼, 猫童!Castiel, 猫童Cas, 过去的Crowley/Dean, 过去的Lisa/Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelcastiel/pseuds/archangelcastiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: 最初构想:基于这个Facebook视频:https://web.facebook.com/HappyCatsOnline/videos/1672518202789115/在这样一个雨夜，Dean只想舒舒服服地坐在电视前看《Dr.Sexy》。不幸的是，家里牛奶喝光了。更不幸的是，他黏人的猫童不愿意让他独自出门。于是他只好站在超市付款的队伍中，怀里抱着喵喵叫唤的Cas。





	猫童是个麻烦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catboys Are A Pain In The Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520198) by [archangelcastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelcastiel/pseuds/archangelcastiel). 



> 中文微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

在辛格修理厂辛苦了工作一天之后，Dean Winchester对回家翘首以盼。他是一名机修工，最近负责的项目是为镇上一对上了年纪的夫妻修理他们的奥尔兹莫比尔牌汽车。这份工作花掉了他不少时间，他差点建议他们干脆买一辆新车算了。但老夫妇对汽车的不舍目光让他无法狠心拒绝，只好答应在两个星期之内把这辆车修好，让它跑起来跟新的一样。

Bobby是他的养父，同时也是这家修理厂的老板。他在得知Dean接了这个活儿时翻了个白眼。现在正是他们修理行在一年中的旺季，如果Dean没法在规定期限内修好这辆奥尔兹莫比尔，Bobby就要逼他自己掏钱买辆新车。

Dean在心里列出一张清单，关于他接下来的修理步骤。在开车回家的路上，他经过一家超市，模模糊糊地想起家里冰箱中还有不少食物。他在过去的两天里没有打开查看，因为他的小伙伴坚持为他做饭。

他的小伙伴是一只名叫Castiel的猫童，一个漂亮的、不那么小的小家伙（当他用双腿直立起来的时候能够到Dean肩膀），眼睛就像一双闪闪发光的蓝宝石。鸟羽般柔软的深色头发总是乱乱的，从发丝中伸出两只毛茸茸的猫耳朵，比Dean见过的任何猫咪的耳朵更加蓬松。还有一条足够长的深色猫尾，Castiel在外出时可以把尾巴围在自己腰上。

__“主人，我想给你做饭喵~”_ _

__大大的蓝眼睛眨呀眨，仿佛在无声地恳求。一双小手扣在自己胸前，紧张地对绕食指，希望Dean能批准这个请求。_ _

__“真的？你对烹饪感兴趣？”Dean问道。他的猫童对电视上看到的节目向来非常好奇，并且喜欢模仿。_ _

__“唔，我想给你做薄煎饼，燕麦粥，蛋糕，还有派……”_ _

Dean同意了。Castiel是个聪明的孩子，学东西相当快，比方说，当他上次在电视里看到色情频道时——

想着想着，大脑不由自主地呈现出一幅开车时绝对不需要看到的画面。Dean低声诅咒着，把注意力集中在其他更安全的地方，像是，天空的乌云正以一个可观的速度聚集起来，估计很快就会发展成一场大雨。他现在真的得快些回家了。Castiel不喜欢在雨天独处。

十五分钟之后，Dean将车停在自家车道上。他非常确定自己看见Castiel正趴在二楼窗台上，耐心地等他回家。只见那覆盖着深色头发的小脑袋一闪就不见了，Dean知道他一开门就能看到他的宝贝儿。

“主人——！”一个将近六英尺[1.54米]高的小身子跳进他的怀里，双腿绕上他的腰，用脸颊轻轻蹭着他的脖子。

“是，是。我也想你了，小家伙。”Dean说着，手心绕着圈儿地摩挲猫童的后背，然后在Castiel的屁股上轻轻连拍两次，这是让他从他身上先下去的讯号。

当Castiel乖乖地下来之后，Dean立即注意到两件事：第一，Castiel身上似乎沾着不少面粉。第二，Castiel什么都没穿，除了Dean的内裤。小男孩坦然展示着自己修长匀称的双腿，Dean很确定即使是最自信的模特也会嫉妒。并且，嗯，是啊，Dean的裤子开始有点紧绷了。

“哇哦，伙计。你一直在忙什么呢？”Dean问道，挠了挠Castiel的小耳朵。

Castiel的眼睛里闪过一丝机灵。过了一秒，他舔了舔嘴唇，有愉快的嗓音回答，“我试着做了派！”

“做得怎么样？”Dean问道，当Castiel牵着他的手上楼，朝浴室走去。

“哦，很不错喵~”猫童低着头回答，不肯跟他对视。

“真的？”

“呃、是的呀。”

“那你为什么不看我？”

“因为……”

Dean正要继续试探，找出Castiel在瞒着什么（他很确定这一点），突然停下了脚步。因为Castiel没有任何预兆地脱掉了内裤，对Dean难为情地笑了笑。

“您能帮我洗澡吗？”他抖了抖身上的面粉，对Dean仰起小脸，故作天真地问。

“咳咳，那我们开始吧。”Dean含糊地答道，半硬的家伙迅速变成了全硬。

-

过了一个小时，在重新洗了一遍澡之后，Dean和Castiel互相依偎着坐在沙发上，看第三季的《Dr.Sexy》。这台DVD播放器是Sam送给Dean的生日礼物。外面开始下起了大雨。

看到第五集中间，Dean听见Castiel的肚子发出咕噜噜的声音。Castiel抬头看着他，难为情地笑了笑。猫童的新陈代谢系统比人类要快，所以Dean总是在冰箱里准备着一些食物。

“去喝牛奶吧，宝贝儿。”Dean心不在焉地吩咐，眼睛仍盯着屏幕。Dr.Sexy正要跟外科部门的新主管见面。这家伙是个热烈的炸弹，对Dr.Sexy是未知数。

“我们没有……”Castiel小声说。

“你说什么？”Dean问道，目光没有离开电视剧。

“我们没有牛奶啦！”

“啥？！”现在Dean的注意力被吸引了过来。眼下外面正下着瓢泼大雨，他对外出的兴趣绝对为零。但是他也不能让Castiel饿着肚子睡觉。猫童需要在晚上睡觉之前喝某种特殊的牛奶，里面包含一个特殊配方，为猫童专门配制，能帮助他们调节热潮和激素。上次Dean忘了喂猫童牛奶，结果Castiel的热潮期完全错乱，Dean有一个礼拜没法出去工作。Dean当然很爽。但是老板Bobby相当不爽。

Dean难以置信地看着Castiel。“你现在才告诉我？”

靠在他肩上的猫童伏下身子，脑袋搁在他的膝盖上，双手捂住脸，耳朵向后抖动。Castiel从指缝里偷偷瞥了Dean一眼，喵喵地叫了两声，发现Dean还在盯着他时再次把脸捂住。

“你这只小猫。”Dean嘟囔着。他已经穿上了最喜欢的居家睡裤，真不想出门。但最后他叹了口气，认命了。

“好吧，我去给你买牛奶。你待在家里，清理被你弄乱的厨房，明白了吗？”那厨房简直是灾难现场。看起来像是面粉仙女大驾光临，把面粉撒得到处都是，包括猫童身上。

Castiel撅起嘴，刚要抗议，从屋外突然响起一声炸雷。灯光灭了几秒，当亮起时，Dean发现Castiel吓得缩成了一团，尾巴直指天花板，脸和胳膊埋进沙发上的靠垫里。

“嗨，小家伙。”Dean揉了揉猫童的后背。Castiel立即一头扎进他怀里，脑袋钻进他柔软的毛衣底下，双手紧紧抓着衣摆。

“没事了，没事了。”Dean念叨着，继续抚摸Castiel的头发。但Castiel浑身绷得紧紧的，拒绝放手。

“已经打完雷了，亲爱的。放开我，我要去给你买牛奶。”Dean说，希望Castiel能懂点儿事。

然而Castiel发出害怕的呜咽声，仍紧紧扒在他身上。

Dean再次叹气。没得选择了。“好吧，小家伙。你也一起来。但你最好乖一点，好吗？不要朝别人乱叫。”Castiel有发出嘶嘶声和朝别人（不管那是谁，只要想跟Dean调情）乱叫的习惯。他最喜欢攻击的目标是Lisa和Crowley——Dean的前任，似乎得到了Dean不再对他感兴趣的暗示。

Dean不介意Castiel的占有欲。实际上，他还自得其乐。但是在外面，他们得小心一些。尽管猫童正逐渐享有和人类一样的权利，但还有很长的路要走。大部分人类仍将猫童视为性奴。Castiel可能会被警察从Dean身边带走，如果他‘过界’，攻击别人的话。

“好吧，喵~”

“你能保证吗？”

“我保证。”

-

这就是为什么Dean发现自己在药店排队，怀里抱着喵喵叫的猫童。对方正在他的胳膊和运动衫上蹭来蹭去，做气味标记和“声称所有权”。显然，他们一进来就收到了来自其他顾客的频频注目。

Castiel像他答应的那样，表现得很乖巧。虽然当Dean抱着他的时候，他偷偷舔了舔Dean的耳朵，还以让Dean清醒他能遮住自己胯部的方式磨蹭着屁股。

他想让Castiel停下，因为在公共场合，这真的是一个不能接受的举动。即使这个公共场所指的是一间几乎空着的药店。这时他用眼角看到Lisa。他能看出她想要过来，但是Castiel让她远远地止步了。

轮到Dean来到柜台。令他意外的是，Castiel率先跟药剂师自信地说出了要买的东西。

“你养了个小机灵。”药剂师对Dean说，开始打包。

“是的，他叫Castiel。并且你也看到了，他会讲话。”Dean示威地说。药剂师耸耸肩，妥协地举起双手，转过头去。

“来吧，宝贝儿，”Dean说。“我们该回去了。”Castiel没有回答，他越过Dean的肩膀向后看去，一脸凶相。

“如果你再瞪着Lisa，我就生气了。”

“不，你才不会生气！”Castiel激动地说，在他的怀里蠕动。

“给你，把伞撑开。我不想再淋湿。”

Castiel照做了，不高兴地哼哼唧唧。“走快点，我都饿了。”

Dean翻了个白眼。有时候猫童真是个麻烦，但Dean就是没办法少爱他一点。

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
